


Don't Dish It

by eiluned



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remy struggled, but the two hundred pounds of adamantium-enhanced mutant pinning him against the wall refused to budge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dish It

**Author's Note:**

> Date Finished: Sometime in 2003. Because I'm in a rotten mood and writing rough sex makes me feel better. Deke, run for the hills. Hugs and thanks to Meg for the beta read. :)

Remy slammed into the wall painfully. "What the fuck you doin', Wolverine?" he exclaimed.

Logan pushed against him, making sure he couldn't move. "What the fuck do you think I'm doin'?" he growled.

Remy struggled, but the two hundred pounds of adamantium-enhanced mutant pinning him against the wall refused to budge. "Merde! Let me go!" he said.

Logan still didn't move, just held him there. Remy tried to shift his hand enough to grab a card, a cigarette, pocket lint, for god's sake, anything to charge, but Logan just pushed harder, until it was difficult for Remy to breathe.

"What de hell did I do?"

He felt Logan's hot breath against his ear. "You know exactly what you did. You teased, you heckled, you pushed just a little too far."

Remy swallowed with an audible gulp. It was quite true; he had been teasing Logan quite a bit lately. Mind you, it wasn't teasing in the schoolyard manner. It was more like... moving his ass provocatively while Logan was looking. Making suggestive comments. Giving Logan that smoldering look that he'd all but patented.

He just never expected Wolverine to do anything about it.

And it looked like Wolverine was definitely doing something about it. Remy just had to figure out if he was about to get killed or fucked senseless.

He was really hoping for the latter.

Logan fisted his hands in the back of Remy's trenchcoat, hauled him away from the wall and frog-marched him down the hall. Remy was glad Logan's door wasn't latched, because Logan used him to open it, just shoved him into the door and from there into the room. He got a fleeting glimpse of neat Japanese furniture before he was shoved face down on the bed.

The door slammed behind him, but Logan was back on top of him before he had a chance to move. "I know what you want," he hissed, yanking the trenchcoat off of Remy's arms. "I can smell it on you." Claws unsheathed with a harsh metallic hiss. "I can goddamn near taste it." A cross-shaped cut and Remy's shirt slithered to the mattress underneath him. "You play coy, like you think I don't know." A slit up the back of each leg of his jeans. "But I do." Claws slipped back into knuckles. "You want to be fucked." Rough hands grabbed his boxers and yanked them down over his ass. "Good and hard."

Remy wondered vaguely if he should be worried -- Logan was about this far from berserker mode. But something inside Remy told him to just go along for the ride. Getting fucked by Logan was the eventual goal that had spurred his teasing -- why complain when he was getting what he wanted?

He heard Logan's clothes coming off, saw the uniform shirt hit the wall beside his head, and he was suddenly shaking with anticipation. His cock stiffened, pushing against the mattress uncomfortably. Logan's rough hands were suddenly on his shoulders, pressing him into the mattress. "You want it right now, don't you, Cajun?" Logan growled, leaning down over Remy's body, bare skin teasing Remy's.

Remy couldn't help moaning when Logan pushed his hot, hard cock against Remy's ass. Logan gave a little shove, impatient for an answer. "Oui, Remy wants it," Gambit breathed.

Logan gave a satisfied growl and took his weight off of Remy's back, shifting on the bed. "Knew you wanted it," he said, more to himself than Remy. "Always knew you did."

Remy jumped when a slick finger slid between his ass cheeks, probing. Logan's other hand spread him open. The slick finger pressed at his anus, lightly at first, and then harder until it slipped inside up to the first knuckle. Remy squirmed on his belly, gasping. No matter how many times he'd had something in his ass, he still couldn't get used to the sensation. Logan chuckled, a low sound that sent shivers down Remy's spine.

The finger slid in even deeper, wiggling a little, and Remy moaned, his fingers clenching in Logan's bedspread. It curled and bumped his prostate, and Remy damn near screamed, pressing his face against the bed. Logan laughed again and withdrew his finger. If Remy was afraid Logan had stopped, his fears were unfounded. His touch returned, slicking Remy's hole well, stretching until he could fit two fingers inside, and Remy was writhing on the bed, almost incoherent with desire.

Logan pulled his fingers away again, and Remy found himself shaking again. "You're gonna get fucked good, Gumbo," Logan rumbled, pulling Remy's underwear down past his knees.

Logan's hand came to rest on the mattress beside Remy's head and the other one stroked his hip for a moment, then disappeared. Logan rubbed his slicked cock up and down Remy's ass, then pushed the head just inside.

Remy gritted his teeth and strained backwards, trying to get Logan's dick deeper inside. "Heh. Have a little patience," Logan said, dark laughter in his voice. "I knew you wanted it, but I didn't know you wanted it this bad."

Remy let out a sharp breath of exasperation. "Goddammit, you dumb Canadian, just fuck me!" he spat out, so worked up and sexually frustrated that he didn't care what he was saying. "If you always known dat I want it, den why play with Gambit?"

Logan laughed, a belly laugh this time, and leaned down again so that his mouth was against Remy's ear. "If you can't take it, then don't dish it out," he breathed, then thrust all the way into Remy's ass.

Remy cried out at the sudden, sharp pain/pleasure. His cock throbbed against the coverlet and his vision swam momentarily. Logan stayed still just long enough for Remy to get used to being penetrated, then started a hard rhythm, steady, forceful thrusts that made Remy feel like he was going to break through the mattress. Logan's belt rubbed at his thighs almost painfully.

"You like it?" Logan growled, suddenly pushing himself up onto his knees, pulling Remy's hips up into his lap.

At first, Remy couldn't do much more than moan incoherently, but he managed to croak out an affirmative. He pushed himself up on his arms so he could get a bit more leverage. Logan's hands snaked around his body to stroke at Remy's chest, pinch his nipples hard. Remy bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out loud.

"Jerk yourself off," Logan said, tugging at Remy's hard nipples.

Balancing himself on one arm, Remy took hold of his cock and stroked it hard. He was already too turned on to need a good build-up to an orgasm. The feel of Logan's cock inside of him, stretching him and rubbing against his prostate, was damn near enough to drive him out of his mind.

He came embarrassingly quickly, but then, so did Logan. It was a wonder everyone in the house didn't come running to see who was killing who. He had to admit that he'd never, ever had that good an orgasm before, no matter how many times he'd been around the proverbial block.

Lying on the bed with Logan slumped over his back, still buried in his ass, Remy made a mental note to tease Logan more often.


End file.
